


You're my all and more

by L0ST__thewriter



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Based on a song, F/F, Josie thinks Hope doesn't like her, Unrequited Love, kinda sad, posie hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0ST__thewriter/pseuds/L0ST__thewriter
Summary: Josie Saltzman was a kind of person that gives everything when she loves someone. And that is exactly what she did when she fell in love with the one and only, Hope Mikaelson.But Josie Saltzman was also a kind of person that neglects herself when loving someone. To the point where it isn't healthy anymore. And that is exactly what she did when loving Hope Mikaelson.And Josie Saltzman was also the kind of person who couldn't let people go so easily. But knowing how unhealthy it had become, she does exactly that with Hope Mikaelson.//based on "Breathe" -by Lauv.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Author's Note!! [Important]

So hey! I'm back! This is one of the many one shots sitting in the my drafts. And since I can't update "What if you never left" because I haven't finished writing a new chapter yet, I decided to give you guys this. Anyways! A little info, 

So, this is based on the couple Hosie (Hope and Josie) from Legacies (at this point, do I even need to say that? 😂) and is based on the song Breathe by Lauv. The tags and the description say it too. I love that song and when I was in one of my 'loop till I get bored' moods, I came up with this idea and it fit so. This is also kinda sad because you know. The song is- yeah you get my point. Also. Listen to the song if you haven't. I think that goes without saying _and_ it's a great song! Anyways. If I write a two shot out of this, it won't be that sad coz you know, we'll see Hope's side of feelings but I don't really know if I should do that. It kinda looks good here. But let me know your thoughts about the two shot!

Oh right. This is also kinda in Josie's POV. Yeah. 

I also have more one shots written and/or outlined and as per song fics, I have one more written and a few outlined as well. But the written one is another sad one but that one has a happy ending. Don't ask me what's with me writing depressive fics instead of writing the happy wholesome ones I do have the outline for. I don't know okay?! Anyways. It's Yellow Lights by Harry Hudson. So look out for me posting that next. Or another one. Just look out I guess 😂

Also! I post these stories on my Wattpad acc too (same username) so if you see this there, don't worry, it's me.

Anyways. Enough rambling from me. I wouldn't blame you if you skipped that all. Enjoy your chapter ❤️


	2. Breathe

Josette Lucas Saltzman-Forbes, or more familiarly known as, Josie Saltzman.

Josie Saltzman, one half of the Gemini siphoner twins, born to a Vampire, Caroline Forbes, after being magically implanted into her womb by her now dead coven after her psychotic uncle killed her biological mom on her wedding day with her dad making Caroline the first vampire in history to get pregnant. 

So you could say nothing in her life was normal to begin with. She was the shy twin. Constantly in her twin sister's shadow. Codependent. Only known as Lizzie's sister, the brunette twin, the other siphoner, Alaric's other daughter, and more. She was constantly overlooked because of her sister. Constantly forgotten. Constantly swept aside.

But she was okay with it. Lizzie needed their parents more than she did. She had problems with her brain. Josie didn't. So she constantly let her stomp on her dreams, steal her life, her crushes, her time with their mom, because she needed it. And she never saw herself in Caroline too much either. Yes, she's still her mom but Lizzie took after Caroline more than her. Blonde hair, chipper personality, hbic attitude. She was a ditto copy of her that you can't say that she's not her real mother.

While Josie on the other hand, was a brunette, shy, cared about everyone. Her dad had once told her that she took after their bio mom. Jo. She was happy to know that but also heartbroken. Because maybe she would've understood her. She never felt more alone.

But she was okay with it. Because she loved her sister. Of course she loved her. She was her twin. They both loved each other just, Lizzie didn't show it as much. But she did.

Both the twins were polar opposites of each other. Lizzie loved grand gestures, big parties, gifts, being the center of attention, people following her, and boys drooling over her. She didn't believe in soulmates or love at first sight. It was not her thing. She believed that we were made to explore the world. Which was also the reason she cycled through boyfriends so quickly. 

Josie on the other hand, was a hopeless romantic. She was the kind of person that believed in love at first sight and soulmates. She didn't want to be the center of attention or want grand gestures, gifts, or parties. She was okay with anything as long as it was with someone she loved. She wanted a fairytale. Where everything was sunshine and rainbows and everyone lived happily ever after.

And she thought she would have that with her crush. Her first crush. Hope Mikaelson. She met Hope when she was five. She came into the school under the alias Hope Marshall when she was seven. But she and her sister found out soon enough that she was a Mikaelson. She was always closed off. Didn't talk to anybody and straight up gave cold shoulders to her and her twin. But she understood her. She was protecting herself. So she never gave up on her. However much Hope pushed, Josie stayed rooted in one place. 

But the case with Lizzie was different. She didn't even try to understand why Hope was acting the way she was. She just decided she would hate her and make her life hell. They would constantly be at each other's throats, poke, taunt, and insult. But one thing was, she would never say anything first. It was always in retaliation to Lizzie. Anything Lizzie would say first, Hope would retaliate with something equally as mean or worse. And Josie would be left there standing in the middle of them not knowing what to do. Her sister would make it seem like both of them hated her. But it was never like that. She just couldn't stand up to her sister. And maybe Hope knew that. Because she never included her in her jabs. Not after that one time. 

_______

Josie and Lizzie were walking down the halls when they saw Hope come towards them from their dad's office. Since Lizzie had decided that Hope was stealing their dad away from them, she didn't hesitate to say, 

"Did dad have news about your evil dad or something again?" with a smirk. 

Josie's eyes widened and Hope flinched and stopped dead in her tracks. But none said anything. 

"Is he having one of his murderous episodes again? Does dad need to edit the books??" Lizzie continued taunting. 

Josie looked at her sister in disappointment and anger. Because this was taking it too far now. But nothing came out of her mouth. 

"Atleast he doesn't have freakouts that destroy whole rooms at a time. Or is so codependent that he lets his sibling stomp on his life" Hope retaliated with a cold look. But inside, she was breaking. Her fists were clenched painfully to stop her lashing out or breaking down. 

And before Lizzie could come up with a retaliation, Hope walked away. But not before looking at Josie. Josie who had been quiet this whole time. Josie who she didn't mean to include in her jab. Josie who had tears flowing down her cheeks now. Who didn't deserve this. Who she would never bring into this again. 

_______

So Josie had a silver of hope that maybe she knew. Maybe she could still be friends with her. Get her to talk. Open up. Show her she cares. Too much. Because liking Hope was the best thing that she had ever felt. Her day got better as soon as she would see the auburn haired girl and her smile would never leave her face when Hope would smile at her. It made her feel complete. Whole. Happy. It was exactly how she had dreamed of loving someone. It was exactly what she had seen in fairy tales. A Consummate love. Loving Hope was unlike anything she had ever known. And she wanted to do that for the rest of her life with Hope instead of loving her from a distance. 

But she never quite could. Because as the years went by, Hope kept pushing everyone away. Day by day she went inside her shell with no plans of coming out. Whenever she would think that maybe now they'll be friends, Hope would push her away. She didn't know why she kept doing that. She wanted her to trust her. Trust her to be there for her. To not leave. She just wanted her to give her a chance. 

So she tried to tell her that. It was a small note. A few lines. Expressing how she feels. She had slipped it under her door because she couldn't bring herself to hand it to her. But one small moment. One taunt from Lizzie and she said something she could never take back. So she decided she would take back her note. But her door was locked. She couldn't get in. So she had done what seemed rational to her. She did a fire spell under Hope's door hoping the note would catch on fire and there would be no trace of it. And ran. Like the coward she was. 

And it did catch on fire. Along with half of Hope's room. She was devastated. And guilty. She couldn't meet Hope's eyes. She couldn't even utter a word without thinking about what she had done. Thankfully, her sister didn't pay attention to her enough to see how shaken she was. How she started hiding behind her more. Let her say whatever mean things she wanted to because anytime she would try to stop her, she would freeze. She pushed Hope away without meaning to. And she felt like shit. But she deserved to feel like that. She burned her room. Lizzie hated Hope even more now. It was so much worse. Because of her. Because she couldn't take one taunt from her sister. 

So she watched Hope from faraway. She watched Hope sitting with Roman Sienna. She watched him flirting with her. Studying with her. Making her blush. Making her smile. Laugh. Like she wanted to do all along. Jealousy burned hot in her stomach. Because Roman did what she had been trying to for years. To get her to talk. Open up. Years of trying and all it took was one stupid mistake and one cute vampire to steal the girl she loves away. 

Love. When did she fall in love with Hope Mikaelson? When did her mere crush, her mere infatuation, turn into love? If she looks back at it, she probably fell in love with her the first time she saw her. She probably fell in love with her the first time Hope looked at her with those beautiful ocean blue eyes of her. She probably fell in love with her when she saw Hope smile for the first time. How her smile could light up a room. She probably fell in love when she saw her heart. This incredible girl that grew up so beautifully despite all the obstacles her life threw at her. She fell in love with her when she saw Hope for Hope. 

But as the years went by, Hope built her walls up even higher and layered them so much that no one could get close. 

And one day, she stopped coming to school. It was an emergency her dad had said. She will be back soon, he had assured himself more than her. And she did. But along with her, came the news of her mother's demise too. Hayley Marshall was dead. Roman Sienna was nowhere to be found. That's all anyone could talk about. 

Rumours started going around. Some said it was Roman's fault. That he had manipulated Hope. That he had killed her mother. But no one knew exactly where he was. But anger burned in her stomach. How dare he hurt Hope like that?! How dare he break her heart like that?! She wanted to protect Hope. Console her. Help her get through this. But Hope was even more different now. She hardly uttered a word. She was even more closed off. She refused to address any rumour about her mother. No one knew what happened or how her mother died even. But it had to be something bad for their mother, Caroline, who was always away on recruitment missions around the world, to come back. She had arrived along with Hope. She tried to talk to her but Hope wouldn't budge. So Josie knew this was bad. She tried asking her mother but her mother wouldn't tell her anything saying it wasn't her place to say. So Josie watched as Hope slowly became a shell and couldn't do anything. 

But Josie naively thought that maybe as the days come, Hope would heal. That she would be okay. Even if she did it alone. She knew she was strong. But all it took was one creepy spirit, a full moon, and transferring it into Klaus Mikaelson to mark the end of both of Hope's parents. 

Hope lost both of her parents in a span of a few months. She saw both her parents die and couldn't do anything to stop it. And on top of that, her uncle died too. Her heart ached for Hope. She has went through more pain in a few months than anyone doesn't even go through in a lifetime. 

And on top that, everybody found out who she was. Hope Marshall is a Mikaelson. Hope Mikaelson is the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson; The Great Evil. Was all she could hear around the school. She saw how everyday Hope would get taunts, stares, comments, from people who didn't even know her before. But Hope wouldn't reply a single word to them. She would just keep on going with her day. 

And Hope changed too. The girl who taught her to never give up even when life does it's best to make you. Who taught her to smile even when nothing's okay. The girl who taught her everything she knows. That girl started acting like a robot. Going to classes, getting good grades, eating her meals occasionally, training with her dad, sleep, and repeat. It was like nothing existed for her outside this routine. She saw her make her life a routine and no one batted an eye. It was like no one even saw a difference in her. Not even her dad. But Josie did. She saw how it all affected her. How it ripped her apart. How she never smiled again. She saw her give up.

So she decided to help her. She tried to. She would help her in classes, partner up with her, try to talk to her. But every, single, time, Hope would either act cold towards her or snap. She refused to open up. Let herself feel. She even went as far she changing classes to make it obvious what she was doing. But Josie never gave up. And that was her first mistake. 

Josie started neglecting herself to try to get Hope to open up. She started losing grades daydreaming about how to help her. How she was so utterly in love with her that it hurt. How she wanted her to give her a chance. Josie's life started revolving around Hope. Hope who didn't give a damn about her attempts. Who stayed as far away as she could. Who made it very obvious what she was doing. But Josie, for some reason, didn't stop trying. Her second mistake. 

She forgot to eat thinking about if Hope had eaten at all. She couldn't sleep thinking about how much she needed Hope. Needed her to love her. Love her like she loves her. Her eyes developed bags, she lost weight, yet she didn't care. Was it possible to be heartbroken when the person your heart belongs to doesn't even know it? Well even if it wasn't, that was exactly the case with Josie Saltzman. Josie never thought she would have to feel how it feels like to be heartbroken. How it feels when someone rips your heart out shreds it to pieces. This is why she hated feeling so much more than others. People always said it was a good thing to feel a lot. But right now, it sure as hell didn't feel like it. 

Because Josie lost herself drowning in the sea of being in love with Hope Mikaelson. She lost herself so bad she couldn't breathe and she was okay with it. She lost herself so bad she was drowning and let herself sink. She lost herself so bad that she gave her everything and forgot how to be herself. Hope didn't deserve her. Because she became the one thing she wanted to protect Hope from becoming. Utterly fucking broken. 

Josie Saltzman lost herself being in love with Hope Mikaelson. So she decided to let her go. After pining for years, Josie Saltzman finally decided to stop fighting for the love of Hope Mikaelson. She felt like she was letting go of everything. But she needed to breathe. She needed to swim up and break the surface. She needed to breathe and reach the shore. She needed a new crush. Maybe even someone else to love. 

"Hey Jojo. Want to sit and eat breakfast with me?" Penelope Park's flirty voice reached her ears as she sat alone at a table bringing her out from her head and looking at the witch in front of her wearing a sly smirk. 

She needed to let her go. She needed to find herself again. She needed to live a life where she wasn't constantly reminded of her unrequited love. She needed to live a life where her constant thoughts didn't include Hope Mikaelson. 

"Yeah, why not?" so she replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Need improvement? 
> 
> I really liked how this story turned out so I hope you did too.
> 
> And as I said in the Author's Note, I have more. Please read it. It doesn't take long and you'll get an idea of what I mean and have in mind/store next. And also about other things ❤️
> 
> Anyways, don't forget to leave Kudos to let me know you enjoyed it and comment if you want to! I love your messages ❣️
> 
> See ya around ✌🏻❤️


End file.
